The use of electric fencing, where an electrical current is applied to a fence line to deliver an electric shock to any objects that come in contact with it, is common in a number of industries. Electric fencing is especially useful for the use of controlling movement of livestock.
Typically, electric fencing is set up by having a plurality of posts along a fence line with fencing wire connecting the posts. This fencing wire is secured to the posts using brackets and tensioners to keep the fence taut. The fencing wire is also conductively connected to energisers which provide the electrical current passing through the wire.
A number of variations of the electric fence have been developed, and one such variation is the electric fence tape or wire commonly known as polywire. This was developed so that a temporary electric barrier can be created without having to set up a permanent post or fence line. Instead, fencing standards in conjunction with polywire may be used to establish the electric fence.
As a result, there are a wide range of products, such as connectors and brackets, available to allow the user to securely, safely, and quickly attach fencing wire and other accessories (such as energisers, insulators, wire strainers and the like) to posts, fencing standards or any other object to which the fencing wire is to be secured.
However, there are a number of common problems associated with these products.
Firstly, it can be tedious and time consuming to secure fencing wire to the fencing posts due to the mechanism and structure of existing connectors and brackets. Therefore, it is vital for the connectors and brackets to be user friendly and not laborious to use in the field.
Secondly, in many cases the fencing wire has to be connected at various different angles to the posts. Many existing products do not allow for such variations in the angle of connection between the fence wires and the posts.
Thirdly, many existing products are not tamper-proof. Connectors or brackets can be easily tampered with by people or animals either deliberately or accidentally, which can be a particular issue when the fence is being used for security reasons. Deliberate or inadvertent tampering may create a loose connection between the fencing wire and the posts. This can affect the conductivity of the fence line, and should an animal contact the fencing wire, an electric shock or an alarm signal may not result.
Fourthly, there is a need for connectors and brackets which can be used to securely connect fencing wire to fencing posts of differing dimensions and configurations.
Of particular importance is the preference for connectors and brackets to securely connect the fencing wire to the posts with little or no distortion of the wire. It is also desirable that the connectors or brackets have a firm connection to the post so the connection stays relatively robust even in extreme weather conditions and inadvertent contact with the connectors and brackets.
Given the simplicity of electric fencing technology and related equipment, any improvements which lead to operational advantages such as reduction in the time and effort required to establish a robust fencing line are considered to be particularly advantageous.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.